Kenapa Bukan Aku?
by Aquafirenze
Summary: Salahkah bila Sasuke mencintai kekasih kakaknya? ItaHina, onesided SasuHina. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Kenapa Bukan Aku?**

**Disclaimer: Naruto cuma punya Om Masashi.**

**Summary:**

**Uchiha bersaudara memiliki banyak kesamaan. ****Tapi bagaimana bila ternyata mereka mencintai wanita yang sama? AU.**

**...**

**Chapter 1**

**...**

Sasuke Uchiha adalah seorang pemuda yang lihai menahan diri. Dia bukan tipe orang yang sabar, tapi wajahnya yang tanpa ekspresi bisa menutupi apapun yang berkecamuk di benaknya. Bahkan saat hatinya galau atau marah sekalipun, Sasuke tidak membiarkan perasaan-perasaan negatif itu muncul di wajah tampannya.

Pemuda berusia delapan belas tahun itu masih bisa menahan amarahnya saat melihat senyum yang tersungging di bibir Itachi, kakaknya, ketika melihat Hinata.

Sasuke bisa menahan rasa cemburunya ketika melihat binar cantik berkelebat di mata Hinata ketika Itachi menghampirinya.

Dengan wajah putih pucatnya yang tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun, Sasuke terlihat oke saja sewaktu Itachi dan Hinata berjalan bergandengan tangan menuju mobil Itachi. Yang tak terlihat oleh siapapun, di belakang punggungnya tangan Sasuke terkepal erat, beranggapan jika rasa sakit dari kuku yang menghunjam telapak tangannya akan membuat sakit hatinya berkurang.

Tapi ketika tanpa sengaja mendapati pemandangan Itachi melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Hinata dan mencium mesra gadis itu, Sasuke tidak bisa bersabar lagi. Cepat-cepat dia mengalihkan matanya dari dua orang di beranda itu. Langkah panjangnya lekas membawanya ke kamar besarnya. Ketika sendirian itulah, Sasuke meluapkan marah, emosi dan rasa cemburunya. Kalau saja kaki ranjangnya bisa mengaduh, saat itu juga dia akan menjerit kesakitan setelah Sasuke menghantamnya keras.

Hanya di kamarnya, atau saat tak ada orang lain bersamanyalah Sasuke tidak menutupi ekspresi apapun yang dirasakannya. Sakit hati, kecewa, marah dan perasaan lain silih berganti menghiasi wajahnya.

Penyebabnya tak lain dan tak bukan bersumber dari dua nama: Itachi dan Hinata.

Para fangirl di kampusnya selalu bertanya-tanya, adakah wanita yang mampu merebut hati Sasuke? Nyaris seluruh mahasiswa tahu dia. Tampan, atletis, berotak encer dan kaya. Kombinasi maut yang tidak dimiliki kebanyakan orang. Pemuda itu hampir sempurna di mata para fans maupun mereka yang iri padanya. Sudah banyak yang berlomba mendekatinya untuk mendapat tempat di hatinya, tapi semua usaha mereka sia-sia. Sasuke bahkan tidak menggubris perhatian dari gadis paling _hot_ di kampus mereka, Sakura Haruno. Bukan rahasia lagi kalau dia memiliki perasaan khusus pada Sasuke. Berkali-kali ditolak, gadis cantik itu tetap gigih mengejar pujaan hatinya.

Sayangnya, hati Sasuke telah tertambat pada seorang gadis. Berbeda dengan para pemujanya yang cantik dan percaya diri, gadis yang dicintainya sejak masih SMU itu suka gugup, pemalu dan sering minder.

Barangkali kalau ada saja seorang pun teman atau fansnya yang tahu fakta ini, mereka akan membombardirnya dengan pertanyaan: Kenapa bisa suka Hinata? Apa yang menarik dari gadis itu? Apakah perasaan Sasuke terbalas?

Ironisnya, Hinata yang dicintainya tidak membalas perasaannya. Hmm, pria yang dicintai gadis berambut biru indigo itu memang berambut hitam, bermata gelap, tampan, tinggi dan menyandang nama Uchiha. Mirisnya, itu bukan dirinya. Yang dilihat Hinata hanya Itachi.

Jika menilik _The Law Of Attraction_ yang mengatakan hanya kutub berbeda yang mampu menarik kutub lain, Sasuke lebih percaya sebaliknya. Orang berasumsi hanya gadis periang dan ceria yang bakal bisa merebut hatinya. Nyatanya, Hinata –yang memiliki kriteria sebaliknya- yang mampu membuatnya mengenal rasa cinta. Gadis yang kalem,lembut dan tenang.

Adik Itachi itu mengenal Hinata ketika mereka SMP. Beberapa kali mereka, Sakura dan Naruto berada dalam satu kelompok belajar. Jika dalam hati Sasuke terganggu dengan ulah Naruto yang berisik dan Sakura yang selalu menempel padanya, Sasuke merasa sedikit lega karena paling tidak, teman ceweknya yang satu lagi tidak berwajah seperti tomat saat dekat dengannya. Yah, tentu saja karena ketika itu Hinata naksir berat pada teman pirangnya.

Itachi mengenal Hinata ketika kelompok belajar adiknya kerap mengerjakan tugas di rumahnya. Seringnya ketika empat remaja tanggung itu selesai, Itachi akan mentraktir mereka es krim di toko es terdekat. Sejak saat itulah Itachi dan Hinata akrab.

Sasuke mulai merasakan perasaan yang lain pada Hinata di bulan pertama gadis itu jadian dengan Itachi.

**...**

"Hinata, pulang bareng, yuk," ajak Sasuke begitu keluar dari kelas perkuliahan mereka.

Langkah Hinata terhenti. Gadis itu menoleh pada adik kekasihnya. "Eh, Itachi-san sudah berjanji akan menjemputku," ujar Hinata pelan.

Sasuke tersenyum. Wajahnya semakin terlihat menawan. Tanpa Hinata tahu, hanya padanya Sasuke memperlihatkan wajah seperti ini. Di kejauhan beberapa gadis berseru takjub dan tak percaya mendapati pemandangan langka itu. Namun seperti yang sudah diduga Sasuke, Hinata bahkan memandangnya tanpa rasa grogi.

"Lho, barusan saja Itachi mengirim pesan ada kerjaan yang harus diselesaikannya di kantor. Karena itulah dia memintaku mengantarmu," ujar Sasuke memberi informasi.

"Benarkah?" tanya Hinata ragu.

"Tengok saja ponselmu."

Segera saja Hinata merogoh tasnya, mencari alat komunikasi kecil itu.

Diam-diam Sasuke mengagumi profil Hinata. Gadis itu sedang menunduk mengaduk-aduk kantong tas depannya. Helaian rambutnya yang panjang menuruni bahunya. Sasuke ingin sekali membenamkan jemari panjangnya di antara rambut itu. Dia bertanya-tanya, apakah helaian rambut itu sehalus sutra seperti yang selama ini tampak olehnya. Tangannya nyaris terulur untuk membelai kepala Hinata. Untungnya Sasuke sanggup menahan diri. Tangannya kembali memainkan kunci mobilnya, cara cerdiknya supaya hasratnya tidak sampai jadi nyata. Bagaimanapun, pikirnya sedih, hanya Itachi yang punya hak untuk menggenggam tangan mungil Hinata. Hanya kakaknya yang boleh mengusap kepala gadis itu. Itachilah yang boleh mengusap pipi dan mencium Hinata.

Itachi!

Sasuke tidak ingin bayangan kakaknya merasuki kepalanya. Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini adalah Hinata. Dia berusaha mematri raut dan gerak-gerik gadis di hadapannya di otaknya. Sebersit rasa bersalah menyusup hatinya. Salahkah bila dia mencintai kekasih kakaknya?

"Ah iya, kau benar Sasuke," suara Hinata menyentak Sasuke. Gadis itu mengamati pesan di ponselnya sekali lagi.

"Kalau begitu, ayo segera ke mobil," kata Sasuke. Normalnya pemuda manapun bakal bersorak riang saat berhasil mengajak gadis yang disukainya, tapi Sasuke bukan pemuda kebanyakan. Dia adalah seorang Uchiha yang cerdas dan pintar mengatur ekspresinya. Hanya senyum kecil di bibirnya yang mewakili hatinya.

"Uhm...Sasuke, aku tidak ingin merepotkan. Aku bisa minta Neji mengantarku atau naik taksi," sahut Hinata.

Sasuke menatap tajam gadis di sampingnya. Terlihat jelas keraguan dan perasaan tak enak berkelebatan di wajah putih Hinata.

Helaan napas keluar dari hidung Sasuke tanpa sempat ditahannya. Gadis manapun, tanpa ragu, bisa pingsan saking bahagianya jika Sasuke mengantar mereka pulang. Terlebih bila pemuda jangkung itu sampai menawarkan diri. Tapi sekali lagi, Hinata adalah contoh kasus yang tak biasa. Gadis itu malah sungkan, bukannya senang atau sumringah. Tentu saja, bisik Sasuke getir. Di mata Hinata hanya ada Itachi.

Wajah keras Sasuke rupanya menimbulkan salah paham pada Hinata karena gadis itu kemudian minta maaf. "Maaf, bukannya aku tidak suka..."

"Hinata," potong Sasuke cepat. "Kau tidak merepotkanku. Aku senang mengantarmu pulang. Jadi, berhentilah merasa tak enak," pinta Sasuke.

"Uhm, iya deh," pungkas gadis Hyuuga itu, mengenali nada tegas Sasuke yang tak bisa dibantah.

"Kau lapar? Kita bisa makan dulu," ucap Sasuke.

"Aku belum lapar," balas Hinata.

"Kalau begitu, temani aku minum kopi ya," sambar Sasuke cepat. Dia tak mau menelaah kemungkinan bahwa mengajak pacar sang kakak bisa dikategorikan licik, jahat, atau ungkapan lain. Berbeda dengan fantasi yang dibangun para pengagumnya, Sasuke bukanlah seseorang yang sempurna. Dia manusia biasa yang punya keinginan dan hasrat.

"Aku baru tahu kau suka kopi," kata Hinata seraya tertawa kecil. Sesaat Sasuke berhenti, terpana mengamati profil cantik Hinata dengan tawanya. Mungkin bagi orang lain Hinata tidak cantik luar biasa. Sakura dan Ino masih jauh lebih menawan dibanding gadis pemalu itu. Tapi bagi Sasuke, saat itu Hinatalah yang jauh lebih menarik. Itu yang terpenting, Sasuke tidak peduli dengan anggapan orang lain. "Kukira jus tomat adalah minuman favoritmu," lanjut Hinata, tidak sadar dengan keadaan pria yang sudah dianggapnya sahabat yang menjejeri langkahnya.

"Yah, kalau begitu nanti aku pesan jus tomat saja," tutur Sasuke. Dia gembira karena Hinata tahu minuman yang disukainya.

Senyum Hinata menyambutnya ketika Sasuke meliriknya. Menyerah pada keinginannya, Sasuke mengulurkan tangan dan meraih bahu Hinata. Pemuda itu hanya berharap Hinata tidak mendengar degup jantung yang bertalu-talu di dadanya. Dia mengacuhkan tatapan heran Hinata ketika tangannya dengan kokoh bersarang di bahu kecilnya, tidak rela untuk melepasnya.

_Maafkan aku, Itachi_, bisiknya pahit. _Biarkan aku merasa memiliki Hinata. Setidaknya untuk sore ini_.

**...**

**TBC**

**A/N: Saya berterima kasih pada teman-teman yang telah membaca dan memberi feedback pada cerita saya sebelumnya. Akhirnya saya membuat SasuHina. Yah, onesided sih. Cerita ini saya persembahkan untuk kalian dan teman-teman yang bersedia membaca cerita ini. (^_^)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kenapa Bukan Aku?**

**Disclaimer: Naruto bukan punya saya.**

**Summary:**

**Salahkah bila Sasuke mencintai kekasih kakaknya? ****ItaHina, onesided SasuHina. ****AU.**

…

**Chapter 2**

…

Itachi berusaha menelan keraguan yang menggelayuti hatinya. Pria dua puluh tiga tahun itu kembali meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Hinata akan baik-baik saja. Dia tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaannya sementara sebelumnya sudah berjanji akan menjemput kekasihnya. Itachi tahu Hinata akan berkata dia tak keberatan pulang sendiri atau minta sepupunya mengantarnya pulang. Alternatif terakhir, terpaksa lelaki berambut hitam legam itu meminta Sasuke. Sebenarnya Itachi tidak yakin membiarkan Hinata diantar adik lelakinya adalah keputusan bijaksana, tapi sekali lagi, Itachi tidak punya pilihan lain.

Sudah hampir satu jam sejak dia sampai di rumah besarnya tapi Sasuke belum juga pulang. Sembari memijat kepalanya, Itachi bangkit dari duduknya dan menyambar handuk, bersiap untuk mandi.

Sebagaimana orang-orang Uchiha, Itachi termasuk cerdas dan pengamatannya tajam. Dia tak jauh beda dengan Sasuke. Duo kakak beradik itu sama-sama dianugerahi otak cemerlang, pribadi yang bagai magnet -menarik siapapun mendekati mereka- dan tampang rupawan. Sasuke dan Itachi berbagi banyak persamaan, tapi tak dinyana mereka jatuh cinta pada gadis yang sama.

Itachi tidak bodoh. Jika selama ini Sasuke mengira tak ada yang tahu perasaannya pada Hinata -selain dirinya sendiri dan Tuhan-, dia salah besar. Itachi bisa merasakannya. Dengan getir sang kakak hanya bisa menatap nanar melihat kilatan rasa sayang yang terpancar di mata Sasuke tiap kali Hinata mampir atau saat mereka bertemu.

Entah sudah berapa lama si sulung itu tahu perasaan yang disembunyikan Sasuke pada kekasihnya. Hinata dan Sasuke adalah dua orang yang sangat disayanginya, tidak ada yang lebih berat satu dibanding yang lain. Baginya, Hinata adalah kekasih, teman sekaligus adik. Diam-diam Itachi sering berharap Sasuke akan menemukan pelabuhan hatinya pada wanita lain, selain Hinata. Dengan kepopulerannya, tidak usah ragu Sasuke bakal kesulitan mendapatkan pacar. Antrian para gadis untuk mendapatkan tempat di hatinya begitu panjang. Namun rupanya, lagi-lagi persamaan di antara saudara itu malah membawa mereka pada cinta untuk seorang gadis: Hinata.

Sambil mengacak rambut basahnya dengan handuk, Itachi masuk kembali ke kamarnya. Dering ponselnya mengalun nyaring, jadi pria itu menyeberangi kamar dan meraih ponsel hitam-merahnya. Ternyata pesan dari Hinata yang menanyakan apakah kakak Sasuke itu sudah sampai di rumah.

Dengan senyum di bibir, Itachi menekan speed dial yang langsung menghubungkannya dengan sang kekasih.

"Itachi-san?" suara jernih Hinata di seberang menyambut telinga Itachi.

"Yup, _Honey_, aku sudah di rumah," jawab Itachi, nyengir lebar membayangkan reaksi Hinata tiap dia memanggilnya _'Honey'_. Pasti gadis itu tengah tersipu, rona merah menghiasi pipi mulusnya.

"Aku baru sampai," lanjut Hinata.

"Oh. Sepertinya Sasuke belum sampai rumah tuh," balas Itachi.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Hinata. Suara lembutnya terdengar malu-malu.

"Sedang...menelponmu. Hmm..." kalimat Itachi terputus saat terdengar deru mobil halus di halaman. "Tuh, Sasuke baru sampai." Itachi melirik potret dirinya dan Hinata di dinding. "Aku kangen nih." Kadang di sela kesibukannya, Itachi masih mampu menahan rasa kangennya pada gadis itu. Dia merasa puas dengan memandang foto di ponsel atau potret besar yang tergantung di dinding kamarnya.

"A-aku juga."

Itachi lekas bangkit dari kursi tubularnya. "Aku ke rumahmu sekarang," ucapnya tiba-tiba. Dia menegakkan tubuhnya dan menuju lemari pakaian, memilih blazer dan sweater. Dan ada kalanya juga dia tak kuasa menahan rasa kangennya pada Hinata. Tanpa rencana atau pemberitahuan terlebih dahulu, tiba-tiba saja dia muncul di hadapan gadis Hyuuga itu.

"Eh?"

"Aku kangen, Hinata," ulang Itachi. Entah kenapa bayangan adiknya mengantar Hinata menimbulkan sensasi tak nyaman di perutnya. "Aku ingin ketemu."

"Baiklah, ke sini saja!" Itachi bisa merasakan senyuman di antara nada suara Hinata.

"Kita makan di luar, oke?"

Hening sejenak di saluran seberang. "Oke."

"Tunggu aku!"

Sambil memakai sweater merah tuanya, Itachi mengerling ke luar jendela. Bintang mulai bermunculan dan langit cerah. Dia tak sabar untuk segera bertemu gadisnya.

Itachi berpapasan dengan Sasuke di tangga. Adiknya itu masih menyandang tas di punggungnya.

"Mau ke mana?" tanya Sasuke. Mata hitamnya mengamati Itachi yang sudah berpakaian rapi. Seperti biasa, rambutnya yang panjang dikuncir rapi.

Sang kakak nyengir lebar. "Ketemu pacar, dong," jawabnya riang.

Sesaat sesuatu berkilat di mata Sasuke. Tanpa sadar tangannya mencengkeram erat pegangan tangga kayu. "_Have fun_," ujarnya datar, menekan rasa cemburu yang mulai menggerogoti hatinya.

"Tentu!" balas Itachi seraya tersenyum. Dia menepuk bahu adiknya. "Kau juga Sasuke, carilah pacar!" saran Itachi saat dia melewati Sasuke.

"Hn."

Dengan gembira Itachi menuruni tangga dan keluar sedang Sasuke tak juga beranjak. Siapapun yang berada di hadapannya akan menemukan ekspresi yang sangat-tidak-Sasuke-banget. Cemburu, iri dan kecewa bercampur di wajah pucat itu. _Cari pacar_! Hah, mudah saja kalimat itu diucapkan. Bisa saja Sasuke memilih salah satu fans atau teman perempuannya. Tidak sulit mencari kekasih. Tanpa cinta orang bisa berpacaran. Bosan sendiri, banyak juga yang akhirnya menjalani hubungan meski tidak didasari rasa sayang. Tapi Sasuke bukan orang seperti itu. Dia punya kesempatan tapi tidak mau menggunakannya. Si bungsu itu tidak ingin membohongi hatinya. Terdengar naif memang, tapi dia tak peduli.

Seorang Uchiha tidak mudah jatuh cinta, tapi sekalinya mencintai seseorang, susah mengenyahkan perasaan itu.

Tidak ada maksud apapun ketika Itachi menyarankan sang adik mencari teman spesial. Tapi ada sesuatu yang tak bisa dia pungkiri. Itachi sangat menyayangi adiknya, tapi untuk urusan asmara dia tak mau mengalah. Dia tak rela menyerahkan Hinata. Itachi mencintai gadis itu, karena itulah berkali-kali secara halus maupun gamblang dia menegaskan bahwa Hinata adalah miliknya.

Pada siapapun, termasuk Sasuke.

Sebelum mencapai pintu depan, Itachi menelengkan kepala. Matanya tertumbuk pada punggung Sasuke. Meski membelakanginya, Itachi tahu perasaan yang bergolak dalam hati adiknya.

**...**

"Kau tampak cantik malam ini," sapa Itachi begitu keluar dari mobil dan menghampiri Hinata yang sudah menunggunya di beranda.

"Hanya malam ini?" balas Hinata. Rok ungu muda yang dipakainya berdesir lembut tiap gadis itu melangkah. Senyum kecil tersungging di bibirnya kala Itachi semakin mendekat.

"Ehm, tidak. Kau selalu tampak cantik," ujar Itachi. Dia mencium kening Hinata dan melingkarkan lengan di bahunya.

Mereka menuju restoran favorit mereka. Tempat itu lumayan besar, makanan yang disajikan banyak variasinya. Seperti biasa, pasangan itu memilih meja untuk dua orang dekat sulur anggrek. Dari situ pemandangan yang menghadap kolam dan air mancur di halaman dengan langit terbuka tampak indah.

"Omong-omong, maaf ya aku tidak bisa menjemputmu tadi," sesal Itachi. Dia meraih tangan Hinata dan menggenggamnya.

Hinata mengawasi jari-jari Itachi yang mengusap punggung tangannya. "Tak apa, toh Sasuke yang akhirnya mengantarku," tuturnya. Jemarinya yang langsing dan panjang balik mengelus jari Itachi yang kasar oleh pena.

Mau tak mau Itachi tertawa kecil, membuat Hinata keheranan. Pria itu balas memainkan jari kekasihnya. "Dulu kau pemalu sekali, sampai-sampai kau cepat-cepat menarik tanganmu saat aku mencoba mengganggamnya," komentar Itachi.

Rona pink mewarnai wajah Hinata. "I-itu..." katanya terbata.

Pertama mengenal Hinata, kata 'pemalu' segera terbersit di kepala Itachi. Gadis yang kini jadi kekasihnya itu nyaris tak mengangkat kepalanya saat berbicara dengan orang lain. Jelas sekali Hinata mengalami krisis percaya diri. Lambat laun setelah bertemu dengannya beberapa kali, Itachi mulai mendekatinya. Dia tertarik pada Hinata, tapi hanya sebatas 'teman adikku'. Jika Hinata dan teman-teman kelompok belajarnya bertandang ke rumah, Itachi kerap mentraktir mereka es krim atau cake. Kadangkala, pria berkuncir itu menemani mereka belajar.

Itachi tahu siapa yang disukai Hinata saat itu. Sayangnya, si bocah pirang yang mati-matian ditaksir Hinata malah tidak menyadarinya. Naruto naksir Sakura sementara gadis berambut pink itu mabuk kepayang oleh Sasuke. Perlahan-lahan ketika Itachi mulai merasakan perasaan yang lain pada gadis mungil bermata seperti susu itu, dia mendekati Hinata. Tidak mudah mengalihkan perhatian Hinata dari Naruto. Bahkan saat akhirnya Hinata berhasil melupakan teman sekolahnya itu, Itachi masih harus berpuas dulu dengan keadaan dirinya yang hanya dianggap sebagai teman-baik-sekaligus-kakak-temanku-Sasuke. Barulah setelah Itachi menunjukkan rasa sayangnya terang-terangan dengan pernyataan yang tak jemu-jemunya diutarakan, Hinata menerimanya sebagai kekasih.

Itu cerita dua setengah tahun lalu.

"Hinata," panggil Itachi serius.

"Ya?"

"Aku sangat menyayangimu, kau tahu itu kan?"

Hinata terpekur, memandangi pria yang lebih tua lima tahun darinya itu. Sudah tidak terhitung berapa kali Itachi mengucapkan kalimat senada seperti itu. Hinata tidak meragukan kebenaran di balik ungkapan tulus itu.

"Aku tahu, Itachi-san. Kau juga tahu aku menyayangimu, bukan?" dia bertanya balik.

Itachi mengangguk, matanya tak lepas dari gadis di hadapannya.

Hinata membatin melihat keseriusan dalam nada Itachi maupun ekspresinya yang tidak main-main. Biasanya senyum di wajah menawan itu menyertai setiap pernyataan cinta Itachi. Melihatnya dengan alis berkerut, wajah keras dan mata tajam yang sanggup merontokkan hati gadis manapun membuat Hinata agak cemas. Jarang sekali Itachi menampilkan wajah seperti itu.

"Tolong ingat baik-baik Hinata," lanjut Itachi, matanya yang kelam menatap langsung mata Hinata. Genggaman tangannya yang merangkum jari Hinata semakin erat, seakan tidak akan pernah rela melepaskannya. "Aku mencintaimu. Jangan ragu dengan hal itu, dan aku tidak akan _menyerahkanmu_ pada siapapun."

Hinata tak mampu membalas pernyataan berapi-api dan sungguh-sungguh itu. Dia memejamkan mata ketika Itachi mencondongkan tubuh, tangan lebarnya meraih wajahnya lembut dan menautkan bibir mereka.

Tidak akan pernah Itachi menyerah pada siapapun dan merelakan kekasihnya. Tak seorang pun bisa merebut wanita yang dicintainya. Dia tak peduli dikatakan egois. Bukankah orang bahagia karena mereka egois dan mempertahankan apapun yang mereka miliki?

Itachi tak akan mengalah.

Bahkan pada Sasuke sekalipun.

**...**

**TBC**

**Fire's Note : Trims untuk teman-teman yang telah membaca dan memberi respons terhadap cerita ini, baik di chapter sebelumnya maupun nantinya di chapter ini. Karena bergenre angst, yup, cerita ini bakal sedih. Selamat membaca. Sampai jumpa di chapter depan! (^o^)**


End file.
